


healing hands

by hanorganaas



Series: 1 million words march drabble challenge [38]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabbles, Episode: s01e13 T.R.A.C.K.S., F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda's thought as Phil heals her during T.R.A.C.K.S</p>
            </blockquote>





	healing hands

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **1_Million_Words** using the prompt "Mend"

Sometimes that man is going to be the death of her. When Phil insists to help her clean the wounds that Russo gave her, Melinda cannot help but object. 

His hands are soft and gentle as he cleans the wound. The pain is sharp but when Phil speaks quietly, the pain dulls. It’s almost as soothing as a lullaby. When he puts the band aid on the skin their eyes meet for a moment. 

His eyes are different than before, much calmer from this quiet moment they shared. 

It’s almost as if Melinda healed him as much as Phil heals her.


End file.
